The Sadden Kitten
by Fear-chan
Summary: I'm running as fast as I can, not knowing where I'm going. " Why-Why would they say that" I said as I cried my eyes out. I decided I leaving. Bye backstabbing friends or should I say enemies. [NatsumexMikan] [HotaruxRuka][MisakixTsubasa]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Gakuen Alice nor the characters.

I was running as fast as I could, not knowing where, crying my eyes out from what I just heard.

 _ **Flashback**_

I was walking to my classroom, I was at the door, getting ready to open the door and greet my friends and fellow classmates. When I heard someone say " I wonder when stupid Mikan is going to come and greet us. "

" With her stupid cheery voice." Sumire said in agreement.

" I can just hit her with my baka gun.," Hotaru said. _"Why would they say that?,"_ I thought as my eyes started to get tears.

" Yeah, just hit her with your gun.," Anna, Nonoko, and the whole class agreed.

" What do you think Natsume?" Mochiage asked.

" Hn. I could just burn her.," Natsume said. They started saying how I shouldn't be here and how they did't wanted me here. Hotaru wasn't even defending me, instead she was agreeing with them. That's when I ran into Tsubasa, Misaki, and Narumi, who were saying the same, about how I was a burden to them.

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

And that is why I am running, not knowing where, crying my eyes out. _"Why-why would they say that?"_ I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

When I finally quick running and looked where I was, from my blurry, crying cries. I was in the garden. I walked over to one of the sakura trees that were near by, sat down, holding my knees with my arms, crying. " Hi, There little nullification alice." A familiar voice said. I turned to see Reo standing beside me, with a mischievous grin. " W-What d-do you w-want? " I asked inbetween sobs.

" Oh, I just saw that you were crying and decided I would cheer you up.," He said. I knew that was probably a lie, but I was still too sad and shocked, that I didn't mind. " Will I better go.," He said as he started to walk away from me, when a light bulb went off in my head.

" Hey Reo.," I called as I stond up and quit crying.

" Yes, what is it?," He asked as he turned back to me.

 _"I have an this chance, to leave and not be a burden, If Reo accepts. Please accept."_ I thought

" I want to join you and your team.," I said before I could change my mind. His bangs then covered his eyes and his grin grew. It almost look like the grinch cartoon, when the grinch got the idea. I looked again. Yep, That's the grin. I stayed looking at him as he turned to me. By this time I was shaking in my shoes from fear and started doubting my idea, But I knew I should leave, even if I had to join Reo.


	3. Chapter 3

" May I ask why?," He said with a little chuckle.

" You may not.," I replied, glaring at him. He nodded

" I suppose you could join.," I said as he walked back over to me and held his hand out, for me to take. _"Goodbye class 2-b.,"_ I thought as I took his hand. He chuckled again and gripped my hand as we started to leave. I looked back to where my classroom would be. I decided then I would change.

After we had walked to a secluded area, Reo called I'm guessing his minions to come and get us. I sighed as we waited. " Don't wor-" He started when a car horn went off. He gripped my hand even more tighter than before and jumped into the car. " What Are you doing?!" I asked as his grip started to hurt. " Hm." I said unware of the pain. " Oh.," I said as he released his hand.

" Where are we going?' We're we staying at Gakuen Alice?," I asked confused.

" Oh no silly.' We're **leaving** Gakuen Alice.," He said, staring at me. It took awhile for me to finally realise we were passing the front gates, leaving the elite school.

" WHAT?!" I said as I looked out the window watching the school fade from my vision as we lefted. " I thought I would just change classes!," I said as I turned back to him, alittle mad for not telling me.

" Nope. You're completely leaving the stupid school." He said with a smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

I finally decided to shut up, I mean it was my own choice for leaving.I watched as we drove further and further from my school and backstabbing friends. Reo kept staring at me with a smile on his face, which was totally creepy. I decided to quit looking at the creepy, smiling Reo and thought about why Hotaru and the others would say those things, as a tears started to fall.

"Mikan?," I head Reo asked, knocking me out of my thoughts.

" Yes?," I replied as he opened the door. Confused, I stepped out of the car to see organization Z's hq.

"W-What the?" I said as I at the building.

" Welcome to your new school.," He said.

" And your new home.," He whispered into my ear. He took my hand once again and walked me to the dean's door. " Come in.," I guessing the dean said. Reo twisted the doorknob, holding my hand as we walked into the office. When we walked in, the dean was an older gentleman who was setting at his desk, reading either files or the newpaper. Once he heard us come in he stopped read and stared at us.

" Who is this?," The dean said with a rough, grumpy voice, which I winced at. Reo gripped my hand more, seeing me frighten.

" I want to enroll her, sir.," Reo said firmly. The dean stood up from his seat, walked over to us and looked me. I tighten my grip on Reo as the dean's mean, cold stare was staring at me.

" Do you want to enroll?," He asked.

" A-are y-you talking t-to m-me?," I asked, stuttering.

" Yes you, little girl.," He said. I nodded. he sighed and then said as he walked back to his desk " If the child wants to enroll and you agree to it. So be it.,"

" Thank you so much, sir" Reo said.

"Yes, Yes.," The dean said as he sat back down in his chair, waving us to leaving. Reo thank him again, which I also thank him and we left the dean's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Once we had lefted the dean's office, Reo turned to me and told me that we now had to enroll me. _" Great, so now I have to do that enrollment test again.,"_ I thought

" And no stupid enrollment test.," He said. _" Did he just read my mind!?,"_ I thought shocked. He chuckled and walked me to what seemed to be a classroom door. He knocked first, then he gripped the doorknob, with his free hand. Boy was I wrong. It definitely wasn't a classroom.

" W-What the heck?!," I said, shocked as I watched two kids, a bit younger than me, try to kill each other. Noticing my shocked expression, Reo said " This is a training ground.," while watching them fight for their lives.

 _"Training? Training for what?"_ I wondered, confused. Reo, once noticing my confused expression said " For missions or jobs.,"

" Hey Reo.," I heard a man's voice call. I looked and saw a man, who looked a little older then Reo come walking towards. Reo nodded his head as to say hello. Once the man came up to us, he stared at me and turned back to Reo.

" Who's the girl?," He asked pointing to me.

" She's my new student.," Reo said was a creepy smirk. The man nodded to this. He looked back to me and started to mutter " Poor gi-"

" What is that?," Reo asked, clearly hearing the man.

"No-nothing Reo. So are you take her to 'him'?," The man asked. Reo nodded.

" Where is 'He'?," Reo asked.

" He's in his training room.," The man said. Reo nodded and said " Thanks.,". Reo then turn to leave, gripping my hand. " Reo! You know there's a reason why he's confined.," The man yelled to us.

" I know.," Reo said gripping my hand tightly as we lefted. _" Who is 'he'?,"_ I wondered as we lefted


	6. Chapter 6

We were walking down a hallway, when Reo said " That guy is a training teacher. That's way he was there.," I nodded

" Where are we-" I started when Reo cut me off.

" I'm taking you to a very dangerous person.," He said without explaining. I nodded as we walked.

After we had walked awhile there was a door in the distance. Once we reached it, Reo grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. When we walked in the room was pitch black, I couldn't even see Reo, right behind me.

" What do you want?," I heard a rough, rusty, older gentlemens voice, but I couldn't find the owner of it.

" I need you to train my new student.," Reo said as he walked to my side.

" Why bring her here? Get one of your young, new trainers to teach her.," He said.

" I want her to be the ultimate fighter.," Reo said. _" Is he talking about me?"_ I thought.

" Does that also included mission tasker and killer?," The man said. I looked to where I'm guessing Reo would be, but i was still too dark to see Reo.

" Yes sir.," Reo said. _" What?!"_ I said in my thoughts.

"Reo, I'm not a fighter, a mission tasker, nor a killer. Totally not a killer!" I said hoping I was staring a Reo and not just a wall.

" Not yet, but we will train you.," The man said.

" So you agree to it?," Reo asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

" I suppose.," The man said, when I heard a click noise and lights started to turn on. I looked and I was staring at a wall. I looked and saw Reo infront of me staring at a older man, who looked a bit younger the grandpa. He was setting in a raggedy, old chair with tons of big chains and locks keeping him there. He then looked at Reo and then at me and said " Lets begin your training little one.,"


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at the man, then at Reo, who was staring at me smirking."T-train?," I said as I looked at them. The older then started to get up from his chair. He got up, but the chains kept him from going anywhere. Then suddenly the chains and locks busted and fell to the ground, freeing the man infront of me.

" W-what the.," I said in shock as the man started to walk toward Reo and me. "Come.," He said as he walked past us and to the door. Reo turned to me and grabbed my hand, tighten his grip and we went with that crazy man.

After we had walked to a very secluded area in the building, the man opened a door. We walked in and he turned on the lights. The room had a platform, weapons, and chains.

" What the." I said as I walked to the platform.

" Welcome to your training room, where Reo and me will be training you.," The man said as he stood watching Reo and me.

" You can call me Z.," He said. Reo and I nodded.

" Then, Let's began training.," Z said.

I got up on the platform and we began to train. Z started by founding out my alices, which are Nullification, Stealing, and Inserting. Reo and Me were shockes to hear about the stealing and inseting alices, But Z hurried and started to fight me or train me, I guess.

I was collapsed on the platform, sweating my butt off. Reo was just watching from the floor below. Z was walking over to me.

" Really? You'r tired? Get up!" Z said as he looked at me.

" B-but" I started when

" Get up!.," Z yelled. I stood up. Z then became to train me with weapons, which was a very bad idea. I almost hit Reo in the head with a knife. _"Sorry.,"_ I thought as I looked at Reo, who was staring at me, mad.

" Focuse!" Z said as he hit me, I fell and decided not to get up, but Z thought otherwise. He turned to Reo, who sighed and got on the platform. Reo then came over to Z and me. Reo and Z grabbed my arms and made me to stand. i stood there, my feet aching and sore.

" Break?," Z said. I nodded.

" Fine! But more training.," Z said as he got off the platform and lefted. I looked at Reo, who turned his head to me.

" Seriously?," I asked. Reo nodded. I sighed. I knew this is how I would change. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Break is over.," Z said as he walked back in the room and got on the platform and stared at me. I stood and looked at him. We began to training, even though I was tired, sweaty, and sore, we trained and trained and trained. When Z stopped and got off the platform.

" Over.," He said as he lefted. I sat down on the platform and looked at Reo, when a question popped into my head.

" Reo?" I asked. He turned to me.

" Yes?," He replied.

" Will I be able to see my grandpa?," I asked.

" No." He said

" But-," I started.

" You could put him in danger.," Reo said. " I'm sorry.," He finished.

" Come, I'll show you to your new dorm room.," Reo said as he started to walk to the door. I got off of the platform and ran over to Reo. We walked to the dorms and he showed me my room. It was a pretty good size. There was a bed, drawers, couch, t.v, desk and

" Mikan!," Reo said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

" Hm?," I replied as I looked at him.

" Bye.," He said as he turned to leave.

" Oh!," He said as he hurried at turned back to me.

" Here.," He said as he placed something in my hand. I looked and It was a earring cuff? I think?

" W-what is this?," I asked as I stared at it and then at him.

" Your part of organisation Z and your minne and Z's studen, so this is yours.," Reo said staring at me. I nodded and said thanks. He nodded and turned to the door which he lefted. I stared at the earring cuff that was in my hand, wondering why I would need it. I decided not to wear and put it on the dresser. I then walked over to the desk and thought about Gakuen Alice and the others. _" They probably don't miss me.,"_ I thought and boy was I right.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, I went over to my dresser and grabbed the earring cuff. I put it on my earr, which caused a stinging pain, but I went on and went to our training room. Once I was there, Z told me to get on the platform and train.

" Get up!," Z said as I lied on the platfom, tired.

"B-but.," I said as I tried to catch my breath, when he tried to kick me.

" Wh-what the heck?," I said as I hurried and stood up.

" Reo, He just tried to kick me?!" I said as I pointed to Z and stared at Reo. Reo nodded. Then Z kicked me, making me fall onto the platform.

" W-what the?," I said as I tried to get up.

" I'm going to change you, but-" Z said as he kicked me again.

" You need to lisen to me.," He finished. He walked away from me and got off the platform. He then walked towards Reo, who was just watching. Z looked at Reo and headed to the door. Before he grabbed the doorknob, he turned to me and said

" You are a crying, baby, girl. Why should I train you.," He said as he twisted the doorknob and left. _" Did he just?!"_ I thought. Reo just stared at me, dissapointed?

" Are you dissapointed?," I asked as I looked at him. He shook his head no. I sighed and sat down, thinking.

" Reo?," I asked.

" Yes?," He said.

" I'll have to do missions, fight, a-and kill?," I asked. Reo nodded. I got up and turned to Reo.

"Reo fight me.," I said. He just sat there, looking at me shocked.

" Reo.," I said again. He got up and grabbed some weapons and trained with me.

When Z walked in, he was smirking and watching as I dodged, hit, kick at Reo. Sure Reo dodged most of mine, but I was trying.

" Over.," Z said as Reo and me quit and looked at Z, who was still smirking. Z then walked away and then came back and told me to come. I walked over to the side of the platfom and sat down. Z handed me a gun, knife. then he said

" Once you learn hand to hand combat fighting and learn to use these, then I will teach you to use a sword.," He said with a smirk. I smirked, while Reo looked scared that I might kill him with the knife, so he took it from me. I pouted, but I still went back to training with Reo, while Z watched, smirking.


	10. Chapter 10

We were still training, when Reo said break and fell to the floor, tired. I was still standing, waiting for Reo to start training with me again. When Z got on the platform and started to fight with me. Reo watched as Z and me fought, then Z told eo to come. Reo then started to fight me while I was fight Z. Reo hit me and Z kicked me, but I still tried. If I wanted to change, I had to try.

"Over.," Z said. I collapsed to the floor, while Z and Reo were staring at me smirking. Z got off the platform and walked to the door. He then lefted. I looked over at Reo, who was smirking.

" Come.," Reo said as he got off the platform. I then got off the platform and lefted with Reo, to my dorm. As we walked to looked to Reo and said

" Oh, Reo. I wore my earring cuff thing.," I said. He smiled the evil grinch grin. I looked and we were at my dorm.

" Bye Reo.," I said as I twisted the door.

" Bye.," I heard him say, when I also heard him mutter " My pet.,", when I opened my door and walked in.

 _" What did Reo say? My pet?,"_ I thought as I walk in my dorm.

" Hm.," I said as I decided to forget about it. I walked over to my dresser and tried to take my earring cuff off. Main word here TRIED. I couldn't get it off! I decided to tell Reo about it, when I saw him. I then started to think about the others, when I stopped myself and said " I have to forget them, they aren't my friends.," I said.

 **At Gakuen Alice**

" Mikan!" We called as we searched the school.

" Where is that idiot?," I said as I looked around.

" Lost your kitten?," I turned my back to see Persona smirking.

" Hn.," I said as I walked past him and continue to look for her.

"Natsume, I have a miss-" Persona started when Youchi came and used his alice on Persona. I chuckled and patted Youchi's head.

" He misses her.," I looked and saw Ruka.

" He does?," I asked. Ruka nodded.

" Where did she go?," Ruka said.

"Where did she going?," I said.


	11. Chapter 11

I got up from my sleep and went to my dresser. I tried to take the cuff off, but it still wouldn't budge. I sighed and lefted my room. I looked for Reo as I went to our training room, but I didn't see him. Once I opened the door and walked in, I found Reo, who was sitting down.

" Where's Z?," I asked as I walked toward Reo.

" You couldn't see me?," I heard a voice say. I turned and there was Z.

" Let train.," He said as he walked over to the platfom and got on the platfom. I went and walked over to the platform. I then jump onto the platform.

"Reo.," Z said. Reo got up from his seat and got on the platform.

" Oh Reo?," I said.

"Yes?," He replied.

" My cuff won't come off.," I said. Reo smirked at this, while looked mad.

" You gave her a-" Z started, When Reo said with the grinch smile

" So it won't come off.," I nodded.

" REO!," Z yelled.

" What? She's our student." Reo said with a smirk. Z sighed.

" May I have a talk with you?," Z said as he looked at Reo. Reo and Z stopped training with me and got off the platform. They then went out the door, but Reo waved to me, before closing the door.

" What are you doing?!," Z asked, mad.

" I just-" Reo stated, when Z cut him off.

" Are you ting to get us or her killed?!" Z said.

"No!.," Reo said. Z shocked at him caring.

" You care for her.," Z said, realising.

" W-what n-no I d-don't.," Reo stuttered.

" Then why did you give her that cuff and why are you stuttering?," Z said with a smirk.

" Quiet.," Reo said as he tried to twisted the doorknob, but was stopped by Z.

" Reo?" Z said.

" She's important to you isn't she?," Z asked. Z could tell Reo really did care for the little girl. Reo just turned his head and opened the door.

" Let's train!," Reo said as he walked in.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked and saw Reo come back in. Z then followed. I stood on the platform, waiting, while Reo got on the platform.

"Z?," Reo said as he turned to look at Z when.

" You!," Z said as he tried to hit Reo with a knife.

" What the?," Reo said as he dodged it.

" Z, W-what are you doing?," I asked as I watched Reo dodged the knifes.

" Why would you give her the cuff, if you want to keep her safe.," Z shouted as her though knifes.

" What is he-," I said.

" It's nothing Mikan.," Reo said trying to dodge. Z quit and walked over to me.

" Let's train.," Z said.

" Without Reo.," He finished.

" What, but Reo is-" I started when Reo cut me off.

" I'm not leaving.," Reo said.

" Let's train.," Z said.

Once we had trained, Reo walked with me to my dorm.

" What was Z talking about?," I asked, before I went in.

" Nothing.," Reo said. I went in and closed the door.

 **With Reo**

Reo was walking down the dorm hall, from walking Mikan to he dorm.

 _" Why? Why do I care so much for her?,"_ I thought as I walked. I had walked out of the dorm hall and into the main hall, when I heard my name being called. I followed the person who called my name, into the main office. With was Z, the dean and other high class trainers, missions taskers, fighters, and killers.

" What-?," I said.

"Reo, please sit down.," One of the fighters said. I sat down and waited.

" So?," I replied.

" We are going to do the experiments on that girl.," The dean said.

" WHAT?!" I said as I jumped out of my seat.

" We are going to break her, and change her, into a killing machine.," The dean said.

" No!," I said.

" Reo!," Z yelled.

" Why? Why would you do this?," I asked. No answer.


	13. Chapter 13

I got up from my bed and headed out the door, to the training room. Once I got there, I looked around for Reo and Z, but nobody was there.

" Hello? Guys, are you in here?," I asked as I walked further into the room. No reply. I walked over to the platform and looked around, when

" Mikan.," I heard a voice say. I turned around to see a group of people, the dean, Z and Reo.

" Hi Guys-.," I started to say, when they grabbed me by my arms and legs, I think. When I looked I was chained up.

" Guys?," I said as I looked.

" Mikan.," I heard someone say, I looked and it was a person I didn't know.

" Start the experiments and the breaking.," They said. I turned to Reo.

"R-Reo w-what are they talking about?," I asked.

" Mikan, I'm so sorry. I wanted to keep you safe,but-" Reo said, when a sharp pain fell on my back. I shouted and tried to see why my back hurt. There were knifes, swords, sticking out of my back. They started to cut me and tore my skin. I looked at Reo, who wasn't watching. I thought I saw a tear fall as I looked at Reo.

" Why? WHY!?" I shouted as they beat me.

 **Reo**

I listened as Mikan shouted.

 _" Why?,"_ I thought as I teared up.

 _" I wanted to keep her safe, not-"_ I thought as I heard her shout. I looked at Z, who was cuting Mikan. I was so mad, why? Why are they? _" I'm so sorry, Mikan.,"_ I thought as I heard her shout.


	14. Chapter 14

I opened my eyes, to see a pool of blood coming from my wounds. I, then looked up and saw Reo who was in a seat sleeping, hold a tissue covered in blood.

" He cleaned some of your wounds.," I looked and saw Z.

" He want to save you and bandage your wounds, but we stopped him.," Z said as he walked towards Reo and me. I tried to move, but the chains were still chaining from moving.

" Why I'm I still chained?," I asked.

" experiments.," Z said. I looked at Reo.

" Oh.," I heard another voice say. I looked and it was the dean.

After awhile they started to torture me again. I looked as they torture me and saw Reo fight with all his power to get to me, but he could, they were stopping him. I collasped from pain after awhile.

When I opened my eyes, more blood was splattered. I heard a clicking noise and saw Z and some others unchain me. I fell to the ground tried. I looked and Reo was sleeping, when he opened his eyes from hearing me fall. He ran and hugged me.

"Ouch.," I said. Reo pulled away to looking at me.

" I-I'm s-so s-sorry. I-I d-didn't k-know-" He said as tears started to fall. I nodded and gave him a little hug. After we hugged, I tried to look at my back. It was blood, tore, cut, ripped, broken.I tried to get up, when I almost fell, when Reo grabbed me. He bridal carried me, trying not to touch my back . He walked to my dorm door and kicked it open. He went in and put me down on a seat.

" That was part of training wasn't it?," I asked. Reo didn't reply. Reo walked over to my with bandages and started to bandage my wounds. He would stop to see if I was in pain.

" Thanks Reo.," I said as Reo finished.

" Why are you thanking me?," He asked.

" It's my fault t-that you are hurt.," He said, tearing. I gave him a little hug. He lefted after awhile.

 **With Reo**

I walked away from Mikan's dorm.

" I'm going to kill them.," I said as I went to the main office. Once I was at the door, I pushed it open and went in.

" Someone's mad.," One of them said, when they saw me. I glared at him.

" or pissed.," He said. I turned and the dean and Z.

" Why? Tell why you did that to her?" Reo said mad. No one replied

" TELL ME NOW!" He yelled, mad.

" To-" I female tried to say when

" TO TRAIN HER, TO BREAK HER!" Reo said, yelling.

" Quit Reo.," Reo turned to Z who jsut tol Reo to quit.

" Quit.," Z said. Reo stared at him and then turned and lefted, slamming the door.

" Yep, he's pissed." The man said.

" Shut up.," The female said.

" Z?," The dean asked. Z sighed and said

" He cares for her.,"

" Oh no!," The dean said.

 **With Mikan**

I was seting down, my back hurting and breaking. " Time to change.," I said.


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up and went to the training room, though my back hurt. When I opened the door the pool of blood on the platform was cleaned up, but there was still some blood splatters. I got on the platform and started to train.

After awhile of training, Reo came in and was shocked to see me training.

" Mikan! W-what are you doing?" He asked.

" Training.," I said.

" Want to train with me?," I asked. He smirked and got on the platform.

" Okay ,but I'll kick your butt.," He said as he got ready and was smirking. We had been training for awhile when Z came in. Reo stopped and you could see that Reo was mad. Reo got off the platform and walked to Z with a fist. I jumped down from the platform and before Reo could hit Z, I went and got in front of Reo.  
" Move Mikan.," Reo said clunching his fist, staring at Z.

"No.," I said.

" What are you doing?," Reo said as He looked down to me. I turned to Z and said

" Training. ". Reo just grabbed my hand and got back on the platform. we then started to train. Z also tried to train, but Reo would keep watching Z. After awhile we took a break, when Z said

" Time to train with weapons.," and got some weapons to train with. I got up from my break and walked over to take a gun. Z and Reo trained me how to hold the gun, aim and shot. After we trained with the gun. I got a knife, which Reo was scared of. Z and Reo, who moved to a safe distance, told me how to hold it, aim, and hit stuff, other then Reo's head. We then went back to hand-to-hand combat, then back to weapons.

" Break., " Reo said as we sat down on the platform. Reo and me lied down, while Z got off the platform and walked away, and came back with a sword. I started to remembered, when I was tortured, and started shout. Reo run over to me and asked me

" What?,"

" The sword, the torture.," I said. Reo looked and realised what I was saying.

" Put that away.," Reo said to Z.

" She needs to learn.," Z said.

" I said no," Reo said mad. I stopped Reo and walked over to Z and grabbed the sword, shaking in fear.

" Over.," Z said as he grabbed the blade and lefted. Reo got off the platform and walked to me. We then went to my dorm, where Reo lefted. Once in my dorm I went and looked at my hurt and broken back, remembering.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up and ran to the training room. Reo was setting down sleeping. Z waswaiting for me.

" Hi Z.," I said. He nodded. I got on the platform, while Z went and got the blade, sword thing. I watched as he got on the platform and took the sword out of it's cover thing. He started to move with it and fight with it. He turned to me and told me how to hold, aim, focus, swing and fight with it. I was training with it, when Reo woke up and started to freak out.

"Mikan! What are you doing?!" He said.

" Training.," I replied as I focused and trained. After I trained with the sword, we changed to hand-to-hand combat , then to guns and knifes, and then swords. Z would change the guns, knifes, and sword after awhile, so I could fight even with a different weapon.

" Break.," Reo said. I nodded. I sat down the platform and looked at Z.

" So, Mikan do you think you can fight?," Z asked. I nodded.

" Do you think you can do missions and tasks?," He asked. I nodded.

" Do you think you can kill?," He said. I nod-

"NO!," I said to him. He sighed.

" Next train, killing.," He said.

 **At Gakuen Alice**

" We still haven't found Mikan.," A boy in class said

" Good, now we don't have to hear her cheery the voice-" **SLAMM**. Every one looked and saw Natsume with his fists on the desk.

"N-Natsume?," Sumire asked. Natsume got up and lefted the class, without a glance. Natsume was walking down the hall, when

" Natsume! Wait!.," Ruka said as he ran to try to catch up to Natsume.

" Where are you going?," Ruka said once he finally reached Natsume. No reply.

" Natsum-" Ruka started when

" Hello my little black cat.," The 2 boy turned to see Persona.

" I see you haven't found you kitten.," Persona said as Natsume clunched his fist.

" Youchi!," Ruka said as He ran to Youchi, who was beside Persona.

" I have a missi-" Persona started.

" No.," Natsume said.

" Are you mad, because of kitten?," Persona asked. Natsume's fists tighten.

" Listen, I didn't take her.," Persona said.

" Really?," Natsume asked.

" Yes.," Persona replied. 


	17. Chapter 17

I tried to ran away, but Reo caught me.

" I'm not killing!," I said. Reo took me to the training room where there was a creature on the platform.

" NO!," I said as he put me down. Z then walked to us and said

" Now Mikan, killing that creature.,"

" What.," I said. Reo grabbed me by the arm and walked to the platform. He then gave my a knife and made me put the knife near the animal.

" Please no, Reo.," I said.

" Mikan, please, I want to keep you safe.," He said and then blood spilled. After the training as Reo took me to my dorm, at my door, he said sorry and lefted. I walked in to my dorm.

 **At Gakuen Alice**

" Still can't find her.," Persona said to Natsume with Youchi. Persona smirked. Natsume was missing her?

" Persona? What are you doing here?," Natsume and Persona turned to see Narumi.

" Oh, Natsume won't do any missions.," Persona said.

" Hn.," Natsume replied.

" Natsume, do the missions.," Narumi said.

" See boy.," Persona said. Natsume got up, held Youchi hand and lefted.

" Natsume.," Persona said. Natsume tried to walk fast, but didn't want Youchi to trip. Natsume and Youchi were in the garden and had sat down by a sakura tree.

" Where is she?," Natsume asked. Youchi just stared at Natsume and said

" Baka.,"

" Do you miss her?," Natsume asked. Youchi just said

" Baka.," and then tears started to fall from Youchi sadness. Natsume grabbed Youchi and hugged him. After awhile Youchi fell asleep in Natsume arms. After Youchi slept. Natsume and Youchi went to Polka dots room. Her stuff was still there, even if she did decided to leave she didn't take anything. Natsume turned and saw something, she would never leave. I picture of her and her grandfather. Natsume walked over to it and grabbed it. He looked at it.

 _" Where are you?,"_ He thought.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up and walked down to the training room, I was at the door, when I heard,

" No, I won't let you torture her again!," Reo said.

" Reo, please.," I woman said.

"NO!," Reo said, pissed.

" REO! quit.," Z said.

" Hit him.," I heard the dean say.

" No!, " I said as I ran in to see Reo, Z and the group, who tortured me.

" Mikan.," Reo said as he stared at me.

" Mikan, Run!," He said as he tried to run to me. People grabbed me by my arms and legs, I guess, I started to remember the torture. I shouted for them to stop, but they chained me and started to beat, cut, and break me.

" Over.," Z said as he walked over to me. I was bleeding. Z pulled me hair so I would look at him.

"KILL!," He said.

" N-no.," I replied. He let me head go and said

" BREAK!,". They began again. I shouted for them to stop. No one would. After awhile, I looked up at Z. They quit beating me from shock.

" I"ll Kill YOU!.," I said as blood ran down my forehead. Z widened his eyes with shock.

" How dare you!," One of the beaters said as they kicked me.

" I'll will KILL.," I said.

" O-over.," Z said as he stared at bloody me. They lefted and Reo ran over to me.

" I'm so sorry.," Reo said as he tried to break the chains.

" REO!," I heard a voice say. Reo turned and saw the dean and Z as some of the beaters came and grabbed Reo.

" NO-!," Reo said.

" Break.," Z said as they started to torture me again. After awhile, Z walked over to me, and said

" Train.,". I looked at the pool of blood as It dripped from my back and my forehead.

" I SAID TRAIN!," Z said. I tried to stand with the chains. Once I stood, The beaters started to fight me. I fell back down, on the platform.

" TRAIN.," Z said. I stood up and tried to dodge there hits.

" FIGHT!," Z said. I fell from being hit. I stood up and tried to dodge and fight back as I bleed.

" FIGHT!," Z said. I tried to hit, even though some of the chains would cut me. My arms and legs were bleeding from being cut from the chains. I hit some, and fought.

" FIGHT!,: Z said. I fought as I bleed when one of the beaters grabbed a pipe and hit me with it. I fell down to the platform.

" FIGHT!," Z said. I stood up, bleeding. I tried to fight, but they grabbed weapons like pipe, brooms and would beat, and hit me.

" KILL!," He said. I looked at them, with my amber eyes, that were now covered in blood. THey stopped from shock. I grabbed one of the pipes and started to fight and KILL.


	19. Chapter 19

I had beaten the last of my beaters. I turned to see Z with widened eyes. I was covered in blood, bruised, chained up, with a bloody pipe in my hands as I started to walk over to him.

"I'll KILL you.," I said as I walked over to him. When the dean ran and grabbed Z. They ran out the door. I looked and saw the blood and the bodies. I started to collasped when I saw a woman grabbed me.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a room, building?

" Reo, she was covered in blood.," I heard a woman's voice.

" No more favors, right?," She asked.

" Yes, thank you.," Reo said.

" Yeah.," She said as I heard footsteps come further and further. After I head a door close, Reo walked to over to me.

" Reo?," I said as I stood up.

"Mikan!," He said as he looked at me. He hugged me.

" Ouch.," I said. I let go.

" I killed them .," I said. Reo looked shocked.

" You did?," He asked. I nodded.

" They broke you.," He said.

" What?," I said.

" Why broke you.," He replied.

" Why?, " I asked.

" They break and then train them to be what they want them to be." Reo said.

" Reo?," I said.

" Yes?," He asked.

" Train me.," I said.

" WHAT?!," He said, shocked.

"Reo.," I said as I looked at him. He sighed.

" Let's train.," He said as he walked away. I looked and went to where he was. There was a big platform. He got on it. I went and got on to.

" Did that woman bandage my wounds?," I asked.

" Yeah. I did too.," He said.

" Thanks.," I said as we began to train.


	20. Chapter 20

" Break.," Reo said after we had trained.

" B-but.," I said, trying to catch my breath.

" You know they almost killed you.," Reo said.

" What?," I said, shocked.

" Nothing.," He said as he got off the platform. I got off from the platform.

" What is with the earring cuff? Was it part of their plan?," I asked.

" No, that's why Z got mad, because I gave it to you.," Reo said.

" It let's me control the missions you do.," He said.

" Okay ?." I said as we walked.

 **At Gakuen Alice**

I walked as people were lookong for her.

 _" Baka, where are you?,"_ I thought as I walked. When Youchi ran to my side and gave me a hug.

" Oh, Hi Natsume.," I looked and saw Tsubasa, Misaki, Kaname and Bear.

" Hn.," I said as I looked at Youchi.

" Why are you mad at me?," Tsubasa asked. No reply.

" Was it because I was saying that Mikan was a burd- **SLAMM**.," Tsubasa started to say when fire lit and scared Tsubasa, causing her to slam into the wall.

" Natsume, we did-" Misaki started.

" You didn't mean to right?, Hn.," I said as I walked away. Youchi followed me. We went to some sakura trees and sat down.

" Natsume.," I looked and saw Narumi.

" Hn.," I replied.

" You need to do missions.," He said.

" Hn.," I said.

" Or we'll take Ruka, and Youchi away from you.," Narumi said.

" What?!, " I asked, mad.

" Do you not miss her?," I asked.

" No.," Narumi said

" Do you?," Narumi asked.

"Hn, of course not.," I said.

" Miss baka.," I heard a Youchi say. I looked and tears were falling down from Youchi sadness.

" Youchi?," I said. Youchi ran away from me and ran off.

" Youchi!" I shouted, but he kept running.

" Natsume.," I heard Narumi say.

" Do missions or Ruka and Youchi will be taken away from you.," Narumi said as he left.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up and ran to the platform. Reo was setting down.

" Training.," I said.

" No.," He replied.

" What?," I asked.

" I said No.," He said.

" But.," I started.

"Mikan, I think I should take you on a mission.," He said as he got up from his seat.

" Is it was Gakuen Alice or my classmates?," I asked.

" No.," He said. I nodded. He smirked.

We walked out of the building and Reo called his minions. After awhile we heard a car horn. We looked and there's the car. Reo took my hand and jumped in the car.

" We need to change you look.," He said as he looked at me.

" WHAT?!" I said

" No." I replied.

" You can't fight in a skirt and pigtails are just for being cute, not killing.," He said.

" You think I'm cute?," I teased. He blushed.

" So?,' He asked.

" So what?," I asked.

"Are you willing to kill?," He said.

" I killed those one people.," I said.

" Yeah.," He said.

After awhile we were at a apartment house, building thing, when the woman who safed me, opened the door.

" Oh no!," She said at seeing us.

" I need you to change her look.," Reo said.

" What?," She said.

" She looks cute, leave her be, Bye.," She said as she tried to close the door, but Reo stopped it with his foot.

" That's the problem, what if they grab her and.," Reo whispered to the woman.

" Please.," Reo said. The woman sighed and said

" Come in.," as she opened the door. Reo grabbed my hand and walked into the womans house. Once we were in the house Reo sat down.

" Okay.," The woman said.

" So you want me to change her look so no one will try to raped her.," She said.

" RAPE!?" I shouted, shocked.

" REO?!," I asked.

" Hehehe, Can you not talk about that, while shes here?" Reo said.

" Sorry.," She said.

" So, lose the pigtails.," She said as she took them out.

" Hey.," I said as I tried to stop her, but she already took them out.

" And hold on.," She said as she lefted and when she came back she handed me items and walked me into a room and said

" Change.,"

" WHAT?!," I said. I stared at them and changed. When I looked I looked like a stripper.

" I look like a stripper.," I said when I heard Reo yell

" WHAT?!. I then heard footsteps running toward me. Reo opened the door and saw me.

" WHAT!?" He said as he looked at me.

" There, she's changed. " The woman said.

" Look sexy.," She said to me.


	22. Chapter 22

" I didn't say to stripper her.," Reo said to the woman.

" Hn.," She said as she walked away. Reo blushed as he stared at me. He then grabbed my hand, said thanks as he opened the door and lefted. He ran and we jumped in the car. We went back to the building and went in.

" So, Do I-" I started when he said.

" Mission.," as he got weapons.

" What?!," I said.

" A Mission.," He said as he started to walk out the door.

" Are you going to help?," He said to me. I ran to him and he smirked. We then lefted to our mission.

Once we got to our location, Reo handed me a gun.

" You remember how to use it?," He asked.

" Yes.," I said. I looked back down at my outfit. The top looked like the top from the genie suit I wore, and the the bottom was a mini skirt with black leather little shirts with it. I then looked at my foot wear high heels .

" H-hey Reo ?," I asked.

" Hm?," He said.

" I d-don't really like these clothes.," I said.

" Neither do I.," He said as he blushed.

" Okay time to work.," He said as he grabbed me hand and we went to fight and murder.

After awhile, we kill about all the people and we lefted completing our mission. Once we had made it back to our build and we walked in. I walked over to the platform and remembered the backstapping friends and Gakuen Alice, Z and the torture, and then the murder.

" I've changed. ," I said wait a smirked. I looked and Reo was smirking too.

 **At Gakuen Alice**

I have been missions and missions. My alice almost killed me, but I still did the missions, so I wouldn't lose Ruka and Youchi.

" 2 agents murder the normal peoples guards.," I heard someone say.

" Natsume.," I looked and saw Persona waving for me to come over to him. I walked to him.

" I can't believe 2 agents murdered all those people." He said. he sighed and said

" Natsume, I have a mission for you." He said.

" Hn.," I said. He told me the mission, when I saw the murder scene photo from the agents. I decided to ignore it and went to do the mission.

" Hi Natsume.," Tsubasa said. I ignored him as I walked by.


	23. Chapter 23

I got up and walked to our platform. _" It's been awhile since I was at Gakuen Alice.,"_ I thought.

" Okay, so.," Reo said. I turned to him.

" Hm?," I asked.

" You are going to become one of my crew.," He said.

" WHAT!?" I said.

" No, I ruined your concerts.," I said. He sighed and grabbed my hand. We walked out of the build and there was a car.

"What the.," I said as Reo started to drag me to the car and jump in.

" What the, again?!" I said. No reply, just Reo smirking?!

 **At Gakuen Alice**

" We have a mission to kill some of organization Z's agents.," Persona said. I looked at my partners, Tsubasa and Youchi, who tagged with.

" Natsume.," Persona said.

" Hn?," I asked.

" Be a good kitty.," He said.

"Hmph.," I said as I looked at Youchi.

 **With Reo and Mikan**

" Why am I at your concert?!" I said as Reo and I were walking back stage.

" Because your part of my crew.," He said.

" Why?," I asked.

" Mikan.," He said.

" Okay, so what's my job?," I said, sighing.

" Your going to sing and dance." He said.

"WHAT?!," I said

" But I'm bad at singing. And I'm too clumsy to dance.," I said.

" I'll train you.," He said.

" Also I'm a kid.," I said. He nodded, but said.

" Yeah."

" Reo, your on.," The director said.

" Bye kid.," He said as he took a mic and went on stage. I sighed as I watched him started to sing and dance.


	24. Chapter 24

While Reo was performing I heard someone behind me say.

" Hi our little experiment.,"

I hurried and turned to see, when they grabbed me. I tried to yell for Reo, but they said

" You call him, he dies.,"

They dragged me to a car.

" Should we put her in the trunk?" One of them said.

 _" Did he just say the trunk?!"_ I thought. The other though grabbed me and jump in the car.

I tried to see where we were going, but couldn't.

 _" Should I fight?,"_ I thought, when one of them said

"Don't fight.," with a evil glare.

Once we arrive at organization Z hq, they dragged me to Z's training room where, they chained me and the dean, Z and the new people came.

" Hello.," The dean said.

" Hmph.," I said. The dean looked at the new people, who were holding weapons. When they began to beat and torture me.

" Over.," The dean said as he walked over to me, with Z.

" We are going to make you our toy and our KILLING MACHINE.," They said with a evil, grinch smile.

" I'll kill you." I said as I bleed.

" Really?," The dean said, when they started to beat, cut, tear,kick, burn, shoot, slice, and torture me.

After awhile I collasped.

" Torture her!," The dean said.

" But she collasped.," One of the tortures said.

" TORTURE HER!," Dean and Z said.

" Y-yes sir.," He said.

" Turn her into a killing machine.," Dean and Z said, once they had beaten me. They started to do experiments and made me thinking everyone hated me. They made me going crazy, insane. they would torture me.

Once they left. I awoke and saw blood, blood and blood. I thought I was going to die as I collasped.

 **With Reo**

" Bye.," I said as I walked off the stage to the back stage.

" Mikan?," I called, but she wasn't there.

" Awesome Reo.," One of the crew said.

" Thanks, um have you seen the little girl, who was with me?," I asked.

" Um, Oh yeah! Some people grabbed her.," He said.

" Why didn't you save her?!," I asked.

" I had to work.," He said. I sighed and left. I ran to my car and went to organizaton Z hq. I walked to the main office and started to shoot with my gun. I then ran to Z training room. When I got there and opened the door, Mikan was on the platform, chained, cut, tear, brusied, sliced, shoot, bleeding, and collasped. I ran to her.

" Mikan! Mikan wake up!.," I yelled as I unchained her and grabbed her. I then started to leave when a bleeding Z said

" We already changed her.," with a chuckle. I turned to him and shot his leg.

" Stay away or I'LL KILL YOU!.," I said as I jump in the car with Mikan and went to her.

I drove to my friend, who save Mikan before. I grabbed Mikan and walked to the door and knocked.

" Coming!," She said from inside her house.

" Oh no.," She said as she opened the door.

" Please.," I said. She looked at bloody Mikan, who was dieing.

" Come.," She said as she sighed and opened the door. I walked in. She and me started to badge Mikan.

 **Author's note!**

Hi guys. SO sorry, I haven't been uploading. I'm going to try and upload. I've been busy with somethings. I don't know if I'll ever tell you guys the reason or not. But I want to think you guys SO much for the AMAZING reviews and for watching and faving me and my stories. I'm so I haven't did this before. :( Again thanks guys. It mean alot!

-Fear-chan


	25. Chapter 25

I walked to her.

" Thank you for helping.," I said. She nodded. I looked to Mikan, who had bloody bandages and collasped. I sighed.

 _" Why?,"_ I thought.

 **With Mikan**

I woke to see the one womans house. I looked and saw bloody bandages.

" What the?," I said as I looked.

"Mikan?," I heard someone say or Reo.

" You almost -" He said as he ran to me. He then grabbed me and hugged me. I turned as Reo hugged me and saw the woman. After awhile Reo went to get bandages , when she walked over to me.

" You almost didn't live.," She said.

" What?," I asked.

" Mikan.," I looked and saw Reo holding bandages. He walked over to me and bandaged my wounds. When I saw a vision of my grandpa being shot at and dieing.

" Grandpa!" I yelled.

" Mikan!." Reo said as he hugged me.

" Grandpa.," I said as I started to cry.

 **At Gakuen Alice**

" Did you hear your secret little niece missing?," Kuonji said. Kuonji was in Kazumi's office with Kazumi, Narumi, and Persona.

" So?," Kazumi said.

" Do you not miss her?," Kuonji asked.

" I hated her.," Kazumi said as Narumi and Persona nodded in agreement. Kuonji chuckled.

" Also our dangerous student aren't working.," Kuonji said.

" And why is that ?," Kazumi asked.

" They miss her.," Kounji said.

"Or maybe they want to kill her.," Kounji finished. Little did Kazumi, Kounji, Narumi or Persona know that Natsume and Youchi were listening.

" Hn.," I said as I listened. Youchi was getting mad and almost used his alice when I stopped him.

" We don't miss her." I said lying.

" So I must ask.," I heard Kounji started.

" Can we kill her?," He asked.

 _" What?!"_ I wondered.

Kazumi nodded. I looked and grabbed Youchi. We ran to my class. When we got there, i burned to doors to the wall and told the others to stay seated.

" Why?," I heard someone say. I turned and saw Hotaru.

" Cause I said and I'll burn you if you don't.," I said with an evil glare. She got her baka gun.

" Really?," She asked.

" Hotaru quit.," Ruka said as he stopped her.

" Thanks.," I said to him.

" What is it? Natsume?," I turned and saw Mochiage asked.

" Nothing.," I said.

" But Natsume-" He started.

" Nothing.," I said with an evil glare.

" Mikan.," Youchi said as I tear fell from his eyes.

" Youchi?!," Ruka said, shocked.

" He misses her?," Mochiage said. Youchi nodded.

" but she was an annoying brat.," Mochiage said as I tightened my fists. Youchi then used his alice on Mochiage.

 **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

" Natsume open the door please.," Narumi said. I knew Persona and probably Kounji and Kazumi were with him.

" No.," I said.

" Please.," He asked again.

" I said no!.," I said, mad.

" Okay then we'll just ill your sister and torture and then kill Ruka and Youchi when we get them.," Persona said. I was going to say I wouldn't let him when the door was kicked down.

 _" Oh no.,"_ I thought as I watched as the door fell to the floor. Persona was smiling as he walked in. Then some of his minions came in and grabbed Ruka and Youchi.

" NO!," I yelled as I tried to fight, but failed. I then tried to use my alice, but Persona grabbed me.

" bang.," Persona said as he faked his hand as a gun and pretend to shot the helpless Ruka, who was caught.

" Please.," I said as a tear started to fall from my eyes. Persona pushed me to the ground and said

" Do as I say boy or bang , they die.," as he lefted.

" Also I have a have or you.," Persona said as the minions took Ruka and Youchi, who were yelling for help and for me to help and safe them. Persona then left. Hotaru walked over to me and grabbed me by my collar, pissed.

" Why? Why did you have to get Ruka in this?!," She said.

" I-" I started.

" No! Tell me why?!" She said as a tear fell from her eyes.

 _" Wait, does she like Ruka?,"_ I thought as I watched as the tear fell.

" Hotaru quit please.," Nonoko said as she and Anna walked over to us.

" Yeah, we know how much you liked Ruka, but Natsume didn't mean-" Anna started.

" Why?," Hotaru asked.

" I hate Mikan.," I said.


	26. Chapter 26

I looked at my bandaged wounds.

 _" I almost didn't live.,"_ That thought kept popping into my head. Reo was gone to his crew members telling them not to let anyone take me. While I was at the womans house.

"Hey?," I said.

"Yes?," She replied.

" Do you have a name?," I asked.

" No, It's a secret. That and I don't want to be targeted.," She said.

" Oh.," I said.

" Smart.," I said.

" Thanks.," She said.

 _" This is awkward."_ I thought.

" So are you and Reo?," I asked/

" You mean a couple?," She said.

" Yeah?," I asked.

" NO!," She said.

" Do you like him?," I asked.

" No.," She said.

" How you guys know each other?," I asked.

" Secret.," She said.

After awhile, Reo came back and said

" Hi guys.,"

The woman chuckled and said

" Hi.,".

" So, Mikan, To my concert.," He said.

" WHAT?!" I said.

" But what if-," I started when.

" Mikan, I told them to keep you safe.," Reo said. He grabbed my hand and as we lefted he said

" Thanks.,".

" Yeah.," I heard her say. Reo and me jump into the car and went to the concert. Once we were there, some of his minions stay with me.

" stay safe and you guys keep her safe.," Reo said as he went on stage. I watched as he sing and danced.

 **At Gakuen Alice**

" Natsume, that mission is to kill organization Z's agent Reo.," Persona told me at our hq.

" Will you keep Aoi, Ruke, and Youchi safe?," I asked.

" Yes.," He said.

" Then yes sir.," I said. Persona smirked.

" I'll kill Reo Mori.," I said.


	27. Chapter 27

I was walking backstage as the crew sat the stage ready. Reo was practicing dancing and singing. He waved to me as I watched him, when I had a vision of my grandpa and friends. They were being shot at. They then said they hate me and I'm the one who was at fault, while blood was dripping from their forehead. I looked at Reo, when the vision stopped.

" Hey.," He said.

" Hey.," I replied.

" So-," Reo started, when

" Reo, your on.," One of the directors said.

" Okay.," Reo replied.

" Be safe." He said as he went on stage. I looked as he began to sang and dance. When I heard a director and a crew member say

" He really cares for her, huh.," The crew member said.

" Yeah.," the director replied.

 **With Persona, Tsubasa, And Natsume**

" Natsume, remember kill him or Aoi, Ruka, and Youchi-" Persona started.

" Yes sir.," Natsume said.

" Tsubasa watch the area for police or other agents.," Persona said.

" Yes sir.," Tsubasa said as he left.

" Do your mission.," Persona said as he lefted to watch. I then heard the crowd cheer.

" He must be on stage.," I said as I went to look. Yep, he was on stage. I put my mask on and got ready to use my alice. I lit a fire around the stage. People started to run. I jumped down to the stage. I turned to Reo's back and started my fire again. I ran at him, but when I was about to hit him or kill him, my alice stopped.

" What the" I said.

" Oh, it's black ops.," Reo said as he looked at me and we started to fight.

" Natsume! Why didn't you kill him?!" Persona said though my ear phone.

" My alice wouldn't work.," I replied, when I saw Reo smirk.

 **With Mikan**

I looked and saw fire around the stage. A boy then tried to hurt Reo, I used my nullification alice, to stop him. It stopped him, but his fire around the stage wouldn't stop. I looked to see Reo and the boy fighting. The boy then started to talk, when I saw the mask.

" That's.," I said trying to think where I saw it.

" Mikan watch out.," I heard one of the directors say as a beam burnt off it's hinges and fell on me.

" REO!.," I yelled.

 **With Reo**

I was about to beat this brat, when

"REO!," . I looked and saw a beam on fire, where Mikan was.

"Mikan!.," I said as I quit fight and ran to Mikan. I tried to lift the beam, but it was too heavy.

" Mikan!.," I yelled.

 **With Natsume**

I watched him as he tried to lift the beam.

 _" Did he just say Mikan?,"_ I thought. I walked over to him and asked.

" Did you just say Mikan?,"

" Yes!.," I said as he tried to lift again.

" Mikan, like Gakuen alice's Mikan?," I asked.

" Yes!." He said as he lift.

" Oh no.," I said as I went to the beam and started to lift. Some of the crew and directors helped, when I beam was off. There was Mikan, who changed, who was burnt and Cut?!

" Why is she cut?!," I yelled to Reo. He then tried to grab her, but I tried to stop him. When some of his minions stopped me. Reo then grabbed Mikan and said

" Stay away from her.,"

" Likewise.," I said.

" Natsume?," Mikan said as she tried to look.

" Mikan!.," I said.

" Come Mikan.," Reo said as he left with Mikan.

" NO! MIKAN!," I yelled as I tried to ran to her.

" Quit boy.," The minions said.

" NO!" I yelled.

" MIKAN!" I said as I watched her further from my grasp.

" NO!"

" MIKAN!" I yelled.


	28. Chapter 28

I saw Natsume, wearing the cat mask, try to break free and run to me.

" Natsume.," I said as Reo went to the car. Once we were in the car,

"Keep track of him, but let him tell them, then steal him." Reo said.

" Yes sir.," I heard his minions say through the phone.

When I woke, I was at our building.

" Reo?," I asked.

" Yes?," He replied.

" Where Natsume?," I asked.

" Back at Gakuen Alice., He said.

" You didn't kill him?," I asked.

" No!," Reo said.

" Okay, Thanks Reo.," I said.

" Your welcome.," He said.

 **With Natsume**

I was back at Gakuen Alice, in Black Ops office with Kounji, Kazumi, Narumi, Persona, Tsubasa, and Youchi.

" I saw her.," I said.

" Saw who?," Kounji asked.

" Mikan.," I replied.

" Your just see things.," Persona said.

" No, I saw Mikan, MY kitten.," I said with an evil glare.

" Did you kill her?," Kounji asked.

" No sir.," I replied.

 _" I won't kill her.,"_ I thought.

" Then kill her.," Kounji said to me. I didn't reply.

" Okay. Natsume, Tsubasa got to class.," Kazumi said. Tsubasa and I left. When we had walked awhile Tsubasa turned to me, grabbed my shoulders and said

" Where is she?,"

" Do you miss her?," I asked.

" No.,"

" Bye.," I replied and left to my class. Once I was at class. I sat down where Ruka and I would.

" Where's Ruka?," Hotaru asked as she walked to me, with her baka gun.

" I couldn't do the mission for him to come back.," I said.

" And why not?," She asked.

" Yeah, why not Natsume?," Mochiage asked as the class came to me and started to asked.

" I SAW MIKAN!," I said. They stopped.

" What?," Hotaru said, with a tear falling from her eyes.

" I saw her. She was with Reo.," I said.

"Why isn't she with us?," Hotaru said as tears fell from her eyes.

" I c-couldn't safe her.," I replied.

" Yeah I noticed you can't safe people.," She said

" Hotaru!" Nonoko said.

 _" Mikan, I'll safe you.,"_ I thought.

Hi guys! I want to say Thank you to me followers and watchers. Thanks for those who just joined us and those who have been with us.

\- Fear-chan


	29. Chapter 29

I walked out of class and ran to the garden. I then went to the sakura tree and sat down. When hands grabbed me and went to a car. Once we were in the car, we left. I tried to use my alice, but couldn't. After awhile we came to a big building, in nowhere.

" Go.," They said as the kicked me.I walked in when I heard Reo.

 **With Mikan**

" So Mikan?," Reo asked.

" So what?," I replied.

" My concert, Did I rock?," He asked.

" Yeah.," I said when

" Mikan?!," . I turned and saw Natsume.

" Natsume?," I said. Natsume broke from Reo's minions and ran to me.

" Stay away from her!," Natsume said.

" Natsume?," I asked.

" Natsume, calm down-" Reo started when

" Stop! Stay away from us!.," Natsume yelled.

" Natsume. Quit.," I said. Natsume then looked at me like I was crazy. Reo took the chance to grabbed Natsume.

" Let go! Mikan run.," Natsume said as he struggled to get free.

" Natsume.," I said.

" Natsume, listen Mikan asked me to take her.," Reo said.

"No she wouldn't do that.," Natsume replied.

" Actally, Reo is telling the truth. " I said. Natsume quit struggling and looked at me.

" I asked him to take me in.," I replied. Reo let go of Natsume, seeing that Natsume quit.

" Wha?! Why?!" Natsume asked.

" Why should I-" I started when Natsume yelled

" WHY?!"

" I heard you guys.," I said.

" What?," He replied. Reo was staring, confused.

" I heard you guys, when you said those things." I said.

" What things?!" Reo said, confused. I just stared at Natsume.

 **With Natsume**

" What?," I said as I stared at Mikan. Reo then started to asked, so I just ignored him and tried to think.

 _" What things?,"_ I thought as I tried to remember, when I remember.

 **With Mikan**

" We didn't mean it!" He said.

" Right, and I'm really stupid.," I said, not believing him.

" Really!," Natsume said.

" Really what?!" Reo said, confused.

"Mikan I'm serious.," Natsume said.

" Reo, why is he here?," I asked.

" I thought you guys could talk.," Reo said.

" Natsume, would you please leave-" I started when.

" I'm not leaving.," Natsume said, serious.

" Natsume, you should leave-" Reo started.

" I'M NOT LEAVING!," Natsume said.

" Okay. Mikan he's not going.," Reo said. Natsume just stared at me.

" Why? Are you trying to torture me?," I said. Natsume walked over to me and said

" I'm not, but Youchi missed you.,".

" Do you want a dorm or?," Reo asked.

" I'm with Mikan.," Natsume said, still staring at me.

"No.," Reo said, mad.

I looked at Natsume and at Reo when

"Hey.," Someone called.

It was the woman, who helped me.

"Hey, Reo " She said as she walked into the room.

" Oh no. Who's the boy?," She asked as she stared at Natsume.

" He's Mikan's enemy.," Reo said.

" Enemy? Mikan what does he mean?," Natsume asked.

" I work with Reo.," I said.


	30. Chapter 30

Natsume stood, staring at me.

" What?!" He said.

" She works for me.," Reo said. Natsume looked at Reo and then back to me anf then to Reo.

" No.," Natsume said, mad.

" She doesn't work for-" Natsume started when

" Listen boy, she's his little toy.," The woman said. Natsume was so mad that literal steam came from his ears.

After awhile Natsume didn't even look me.

" Mikan, I have a mission, bye.," Reo said as he lefted. The woman was still here watching Natsume and me.

" I'm going to train.," I said as I went to the platform.

" Train?," Natsume asked as he looked at me. I stopped.

" I'll tell the boy.," The woman said. I went to the platform.

 **With Natsume and the woman**

" What are you-" Natsume started when

" She was tortured.," The woman said.

" What-,"

" By organization Z.," She finished saying.

" She heard you and decided to change, she was tortured and broken.," The woman said.

" No that's not true-" Natsume said.

" Yes." She said.

 **With Mikan**

I heard the woman tell Natsume. I tried not to think about what they were saying and try to train.

I heard footsteps and turned. Natsume was satnding, looking at me, training.

" Natsume-" I started when

" She told me.," He said.

" Yeah, I heard .," I replied.

" They tortured you?," He asked.

" Natsume, I don't want to-. Yeah they tortured me.," I said.

" Was Reo one of them?," He asked.

" No, Reo saved me.," I said as I sat on the platform.

" So, why were you at the concert?, " I asked.

" I was-" He started when

" He was going to kill me.,". Natsume and me turned to see Reo.

" Kill?," I asked.

" Yes, Natsume is a Black Op.," Reo said.

" What?," I asked.

" Mikan, he's lying.," Natsume said.

" I am?," Reo said. That's when I remember Natsume being gone from class, Youchi, Tsubasa, and Ruka said something about Black Ops.

" Your a Black Op?," I asked.

" No-"

" Yeah lie to Mikan.," Reo said.

" Natsume, I know your a Black Op.," I said as I got up from sitting and got off the platform.

" So why are you lying to me?," I asked as I stared at him.,

" I-I'm not.," He said.

" Please, Natsume.," I said.

" I DON'T WORK FOR THEM!" He yelled.

" Then who do you work for?," Reo said. Before Natsume could realize what he was saying he yelled

" PERSONA!" .

I just looked at Natsume, who just realized.

" Mikan.," He said as I walked towards Reo.

" Let go to your concert.," I said. Reo nodded. " Mikan, wait, Please.," I heard Natsume say as REo and me left.

" I won't leave you.," I heard him say as Reo closed the door.

 _" He won't leave me. No it's just to make me look stupid.,"_ I thought as we went to the car.

Hey guys! Sorry for being gone and not updating. I have a question for you guys. Please give me your honest opinion. Is jinx real? See me and a friend had a debate. She told me jinx was fake and a myth, she also said it was all in my head. I'm very superstitious, so I believe in jinx. I told her that and she disagreed. So I would like to know what you guys think. Please reply.

-Fear-chan.


	31. Chapter 31

Once we came home from the concert. Reo and me walked in to see Natsume sitting down, sleep, with tear tracks on his eyes.

 _" Was he crying?"_ I thought. I walked over to him and stared.

" Wait.,' Reo said as he walked to Natsume and me. Reo then layed Natsume down, so Natsume could sleep, and patted his head.

" Mikan, mission.," Reo said as he walked to the door. I looked at Natsume again and started to leave, when I couldn't. No, really I couldn't. Natsume's hand held my wrist for dear life.

" I won't leave you.," He mumbled, staring at me.

" It's a mission.," I said, which made him grip tighter.

" Ow.," I said, when I was pulled. When I opened my eyes. I saw Natsume's firey crimson eyes stare into mine. He held me down, while he was on top of me.

" N-Natsume, stop.," I said.

" No.," He said, serious.

" And why's that?," I asked.

" Hn, your my kitten.," He said when he was hit in the head and collasped.

" Man Reo, you didn't need to do that.," I said as I sat up, expecting Reo.

" Hi little experiment.," I turned and saw a Z and the dean.

 _" Oh no.,"_ I thought. I tried to hurry and grab Natsume, but someone else did. Then bonk, a pipe hit my head and I collasped.

When I opened my eyes, I was chained up.

" You've got to be kidding me.," I said. I looked and saw Natsume chained to the floor, he had a little bit of cuts and burns.

" Natsume.," I said. I stared at him, when

" Hello, my cute little experiment.," It was a guy with Z and the dean. That made Natsume looked.

" Who are you talking about?," Natsume said, serious and pissed.

" Her.," The guy said.

" What?1" Natsume said as he looked at the man and then at me.

" Sorry Natsume. I didn't mean to get you into this.," I said, ashamed.

" Please, you lousy, weak, foolish, little girl." The dean said, while Z agreed. I was so mad, I wanted to kill him. I saw a glimpse of Natsume, who's fist tighten.

" No Natsume.," I said. Natsume then stared at me, like I was crazy. The dean then chuckled.

" How nice.," He said.

" BREAK! TORTURE!," He said.

" Oh no.," I said, knowing. A group a goup came with weapons, pipes, knifes, guns, brass knuckles,and swords. They got on the platform and made a circle around me.

" Mikan. What are you doing?," Natsume asked, not knowing.

" BREAK! TORTURE!" Z said. The group then started. I fell from the hits.

" NO!". I looked and saw Natsume trying to stand and break the chains.

" I'm sorry.," I said when blood ran down my forehead.

" Oh your sorry.," One of the guys, who was with the dean and Z said.

" Not to you.," I said, mad.

" KILL HER!" He said, mad.

" NO!" Natsume yelled as he tried harder. The group beat me I thought I was going to die.

" MIKAN!" Natsume yelled as he saw my eyes close, seeing I was dieing. A fire burned to room. People started to yell and cry for help, they ran out of the room. I tried and started to open my eyes. I looked around and saw the fire. That's when I remember. Natsume was with me.

" Natsume.," I said as I search for him. Once I saw him, he was on the floor, collasped, gasping for air.

 _" Oh no.,"_ I thought as I remember that Natsume's alice could kill him.

"NATSUME!" I yelled trying to wake him up or see if he was alive.

" Hn.," He said as he tried to get up and awake.

" Natsume!" I said as He collasped and a beam fell near him. I got up from my blood pool and tried to break to chains, when they snapped. I jumped and stumbled off the platform and stumbled to him, but the beam was in the way. I jump over to him. Once I was near him, I heard a snap, I looked and saw a beam coming down. I covered Natsume, when the beam hit.

 **With Natsume**

I tried to open my eyes, It was dark.

" W-what the" I said, when I something fell on my forehead.

" What the.," I said as I looked to see Mikan over me, blood spillered.

" MIKAN!" I said. No reply.

" MIKAN!," I said as I tried to move the beam.

Once I got the beam off, I grabbed Mikan and looked at her. She didn't wake up.

" MIKAN!" I said.

" Natsume?" I heard someone say. I looked and saw Reo.

" Mikan.," I said. He tried to see her through the flames. he then ran to us and grabbed Mikan.

" Come.," He said I stood up, but fell down. Reo looked at me. I then stood up. Reo just stared at me. He then started to walk and run.

Once we got out of the building, a car came. Reo jumped in. I then jumped in too. I looked at Mikan, she was bleeding and torture. She also had burns.

" Stupid" I said thinking I cause her harm

" No. You were just trying to be a hero.," Reo said as he looked at me.

" Some hero.," I said.

" Natsume" Mikan said.

" Thank you.," She said and collasped. I hid my eyes with my bangs, while tears ran.

 _" I'm so sorry.,"_ I thought.


	32. Chapter 32

When I awoke, I saw Natsume near me, with a bloody bandage, asleep.

" Hey." Reo said.

" So, did he?," I said.

" Bandage your wounds? Yeah." Reo replied as we looked at Natsume.

" Why did you bring him here?," I asked.

" He was missing you.," He said.

" Yeah.," I replied.

" Sure, he does.," I said.

" I do miss you.," I looked and saw Natsume staring at me. Reo then left.

" Thanks traitor.," I said to Reo as he left. Natsume then grabbed my wrist, which was sore, cut, and bleeding.

" I do miss you." He said.

" I thought I lost you.,"

" Natsume. You need to leave.," I replied.

" What?!, NO!" He said looking into my eyes.

" Natsume, Don't get into this.," I said.

" It's a fight.," I said.

" I won't leave you.," He said, serious.

" REO!," I said. Reo came.

" Take Natsume back to Gaku-" I started.

" Why?!" Natsume asked.

" Cause you can be safe." I said.

" I won't leave you.," He said.

" You think Gakuen Alice and Persona are safe?," He said.

" Natsume-" I said

" No. I won't leave.," He said, mad.

" I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" I said as tears fell.

" Mikan. I won't leave.," He said as he came to me.

" Reo. Take him to a safe place.," I said.

Reo then came and walked to us.

" WHAT?! NO!" Natsume said as Reo grabbed him. As Reo started to drag him, Natsume struggled to get free.

" MIKAN!" Natsume yelled as he was dragged out.

" I'm so sorry.," I said as I cried.

 **With Natsume and Reo**

Reo dragged me. I struggled to go to Mikan, but I didn't get free. Then Reo let go of me.

" Leave.," He said.

" NO!," I said, mad.

" Natsume, She doesn't want you to get in this war.," Reo said.

" I won't leave her.," I said.

" Why? Why?," Reo asked.

" She's my kitten.," I said.


	33. Chapter 33

I looked at my bandages and remember to torture, the fire, Natsume.

" He cares.,". I turned and saw the woman.

" Hn.," I said.

" He wants to be by you.," She said.

" He will be in danger.," I said.

" Why?," She asked.

" I killed those people." I said.

" he doesn't know?," She asked.

" I didn't want him to know.," I said.

 **With Natsume and Reo**

" Natsume get in the car.," Reo said. He then grabbed me and jumped in the car. I tried to stop the car, start a fire, open the door, but Reo kept me from getting to Mikan.

After awhile, I was at Gakuen Alice.,

" Natsume.," Reo said.

" Hn.," I replied, mad.

" Mikan is a agent.," He said.

" No, she's not.," I said, mad.

" She was trained, tortured, and broken. She has killed.," Reo said.

" No." I said.

" Natsume.,"

" NATSUME!". I looked and saw Persona and Kounji.

" Reo, I miss her.," I said. Reo chuckled and left.

I looked at Persona, who hit me. I fell from the hit.

" Did you find your kitten?," Kounji said. I saw Ruka and Youchi stare at me.

" Hn.," I said. I stood and walked past Ruka and Youchi to get a mission. Youchi grabbed my arm as I walked.

" Ruka.," I said. He then came.

" Natsume, did you find her?," He asked.

" Tell your blackmailing girl I found her friend and my kitten.," I said as we walked.

" Baka is found.," Youchi said.

" Yeah baka is mine.," I said.

Hey guys. I have another question for you. Do any of you have OCD? I'm having trouble try to fight it and just wondered if I was alone, I guess. If you don't want to reply. It's okay, It's a weird and personal question. so I'd get if you guys didn't reply. But if you do, can you maybe tell some tips to fight it or quotes. Thanks. It's means alot to know someone actually likes or even cared for my stories. So THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOO MUCH.

-Fear-chan.


	34. Chapter 34

I went to the platform, when Reo came.

" He's at Gakuen Alice.," He said.

" Thanks Reo.," I said.

" But " Reo said.

" But what?" I asked.

" He won't leave you.," Reo said.

" Oh no. He said he won't leave me?," I asked.

" Yeah.," Reo said as he walked.

 **With Natsume**

I sat on the sakura tree, thinking about Mikan.

" Natsume.,"

I turned and saw Youchi.

" Hey Youchi.," I said.

" Missions.," He said. Realizing what he meant, I got off the tree grabbed his hand and went to get a mission.

Once we got there and looked for Persona.

" Persona.," I said, when I found him.

" Natsume.," He said.

" What missions?," I asked.

" Here.," He said as he gave me mission options.

" There.," I said as I found one that said Reo Mouri.

" Mikan.," I said. I looked to Youchi and said come.

We went to took the mission.

 **With Mikan**

"Mikan, we got a mission.," Reo said.

" What mission?," I asked.

" A mission.," He said.

" We got to kill some.," He said.

" No.," I said.

"Mikan.," Reo said.

" No, I'm not going to murder.," I said.

" Mikan.," He said as he walked to me and grabbed me and went out to a car. We jumped into the car and left.

Once we got to the area, we got out of the car. Reo and I had our weapons. Reo = gun. Mikan = sword. The people walked. Reo started to fight when a fire started. I ran to Reo, when a fire block me. I looked and saw a person with a black cat mask. Natsume, but there was someone with him, but smaller. Ghost and spirits started to attack. Youchi?

" Mikan, run. " Reo said. I stared at Reo, and then ran. I ran so fast. Some of my cut started to bleed.

Then

" Ah.," I said as I fell from Youchi. He then ran and jumped on me and hugged me.

" No death ghosts?" I asked.

" Baka.," He replied.

" I m-missed y-you.," He said as tears started to fall.

" Youchi.,"

" See" I turned and saw Natsume.

" What are you-" I started, when Natsume dropped the weapons and ran to me. He hugged me tightly.

" Baka.," Youchi said as cried.

" My kitten.," Natsume said as he tighten his hug.

"Kitten?" I said.

" Natsume. Youchi.," Someone said. Natsume released the hug.

" Mikan go, take Youchi.," Natsume said as he stood.

" Natsume." I said.

" Please Mikan. " He said.

" Remember I miss you.," He said.

" Run.," He said.

" Natsume-"

" RUN!" He said. I grabbed Youchi and started to run. Youchi cried and struggled to Natsume. Tears fell from my eyes and Youchi sadness as I ran.

 **With Natsume**

I heard her run. I saw Youchi cry and saw Mikan's tears.

 _" I'm sorry.,"_ I thought.

" Natsume.," I looked and saw Persona, Narumi, and Kounji.

" Sir.," I replied.

" Youchi?," He asked.

" Missing.," I replied.

" Where?," He asked.

" Secret.," I said, when someone hit my head and I fell, collasped.

 _" I'll find you, my kitten.,"_ I thought as I collasped.


	35. Chapter 35

I looked and saw that I was tied up and had brusies. Persona and Kounji order for me to be kicked and hit.

" Natsume!" I looked and saw Ruka with Persona. Ruka ran to me. Persona walked to us and got a knife. He cut the rope. I fell from the rope being cut.

" Natsume.," Ruka said. I got up from falling and we walked to the classroom. When we opened the door. They stopped talking and stared at Ruka and me. We sat down, when Hotaur came to us.

" Baka.," She said.

" Hotaur, Natsume found Mikan.," Ruka said. Hotaur stared at him and then at me.

" So?," She asked.

" She refuses to come.," I replied.

Hotaur then got her baka gun and aimed at me. Ruka stopped her.

 **With Mikan**

" Mikan.," Reo said as he walked.

" I think Youchi hates me.," I said.

" And why is that?," He replied.

" He's been using his alice, and says he hates me.," i said.

" Oh.," He said.

" He misses Natsume.," Reo said.

" Yeah.," I replied. I then walked to Youchi, who's aura was SO evil, and pissed, as he also used his alice.

" Youchi? " I asked. He turned to me with a killer's look.

"Nothing.," I said, creeped out. He turned back.

" Youchi. I-I'm sorry. I didn't know Natsume was giving you to me. Really.," I said. Youchi saw me and said.

" Baka, we missed baka.," He said.

" Me?," I asked. He rolled his eyes.

" Mikan=Baka.," He said.

" Awwwwwwwww you misse-" I said as I tried to hug him, when he stopped me.

" Mikan.," Youchi and I turned and saw Reo.

" We got a mission.," Reo said. Youchi then turned to me.

 **With Natsume**

I went to black ops mission center, where you get missions. I went to the desk and looked for a mission with Reo in it.

" There.," I said. I saw a mission file with Reo Mouri on it. I tried to grab it, when someone grabbed it first. I saw Persona, holding the file.

" Why this file?," He asked.

" Don't you want me to do missions?," I asked.

" Hn. True, but I got you a guest comade.," He said.

" Who?," I replied.

" Ruka Nogi.," He said.

"NO!.," I faked.

" Hn." Persona said as he hit me with the file. I grabbed it and looked at it.

 _" Fool.,"_ I thought as Persona lefted, proud.


	36. Chapter 36

We didn't want Youchi to come with us, on the mission, but He did. We got in the car and went to the area.

" Awkward.," Reo said as we drove.

Once we got there we got out of the car and hid. Youchi just watched as if we were either crazy or stupid. probably stupid. Youchi hid as well.

We waited for the target to come.

We saw them. Reo got his weapon, ready to fight or kill.

 **With Natsume**

Ruka and me were walking to the mission area.

" Natsume, Let's just run. They might not catch us.," He said.

" Hn. No, you need to see Mikan.," I said.

" Mikan? What are you" He said as we walked. I put my mask on and flipped his down.

" Shh.," I said. I watched as I saw Reo's target come.

 _" Mikan?,"_ I thought as I searched for her. No Mikan.

" Mikan?," Ruka said. He looked. I heard a piece of wood snap. I looked and saw Reo. I watched.

 **With Mikan**

Reo then run and started to fight. I looked at Youchi and said

" Shhh, Stay here.,". I then ran out and started to fight and kill.

"Mikan?,". I looked and saw a boy with a cat mask and a boy with a mask.

" Natsume.," I said.

" MIKAN!" I turned and saw a person with a crowbar. A fire started, but I shot the person.

Natsume ran to me and grabbed me. He looked at the bleeding person.

" It's dangerous.," I said. Natsume than started to drag me into the woods.

" Natsume?," I said. Reo was busy doing the mission to help me. As I was being dragged Youchi ran to us and followed.

" Natsume?," I said, mad as he dragged me. I struggled as he dragged me to see the boy with a mask, and a bunny?

I ripped my wrist from Natsume.

" What are you-" I started, Natsume stared at me, angry? No pissed.

" What were you- You could have died!" He said.

" Yeah, I told you it's-"

" It's dangerous." He finished, mad.

" Mikan?," I turned and saw a bunny and a boy.

" Who's? Wait, is that Ruka?," I asked.

" Mikan.," The boy said.

" Mikan.," Natsume said.

" MIKAN!" Reo yelled. He was searching for me.

" I got to go-" I started when Natsume grapped me and started a fire to show where we were. Reo ran to us and grabbed me. Natsume, Ruka and Youchi ran to us. We got in the car and went to our building.

Once we got to the building, Reo, gripping my wrist walked in the building and turned to Natsume, Ruka, and Youchi.

" Please, Leave.," Reo said, trying to hide his angier.

" No." Natsume said.

" LEAVE!" Reo said, losing.

" NO!.," Natsume replied.

Reo let go of my wrist and walked around the building, trying not to kill Natsume. As Reo did that, Natsume grabbed me and dragged me to them.

" I'm not leaving.," He said.

" You guys wanted me to leave so why stay?," I asked, blushing.

" Baka.," Youchi said.

" Mikan, Youchi, Natsume and me missed you.," Ruka said.

" You can take the mask off." Reo said as Ruka took the mask off.

" Mikan, please quit working for him.," Natsume said as he glared at Reo.

" No.," I replied.

" So leave.," Reo said.

" No. We're not leaving.," Natsume said, smirking.

 _" What?!"_

Dear readers,

Hey. I have a question for you guys. You see I'm trying to decide something and since it has to do with my fanfic. I thought I should ask for your thoughts. You see the fanfic is becoming quite long so would you guys rather me combine chapters or would you guys like it to stay like it is? I don't know what to do! Anyway thanks so much for liking my fanfic. It means alot. Bye.

-Fear-chan.


	37. Chapter 37

" LEAVE!," Reo yelled, furious.

" No.," Natsume said. Reo and Natsume started their fighting. Ruka sat down with Youchi in his lap. I sat next to them with space between us as we watched them fight and bricker. Natsume started his fire.

" She's not leaving!," Reo said, mad. Natsume glared at him.

" Natsume! Stop!," I yelled, seeing him ready you kill Reo. I ran and grabbed his arm.

" Natsume.," I said. He just stared at Reo. He then stopped his fire and stopped.

" Quit fighting!," I said, when Natsume hurried, turned to me and grabbed me. Ruka, Reo and Youchi looked shocked as Natsume hugged and held me. Reo watched. " Ruka, Youchi, Reo please can I talk to Mikan Alone.," Natsume said as he hugged me tightly. We were all shocked by Natsume actually calling Reo by his name, and not some sarcastic nickname. After Reo regained himself, he thought and then wave to Ruka and Youchi. They got the message and they went out of the building, leaving me with Natsume.

" Natsume?," I said, as he continued to hug me tighly. He didnt reply until

" Why?," He whispered. I didn't know if I actually heard him or if it was my imagination.

" Why, what?," I asked, decided to reply.

" Why did you have to join him?," He said.

" Have to? I asked him if I could.," I said.

" Why?," Natsume said, getting mad.

" You all hated me.," I said. He let go of me and and looked at me. He was SO mad. His eyes themselves looked like a uncontrollable fire, waiting to wreak havoc.

" I...We don't hate you!," He said, mad.

" I heard you guys.," I said.

" I'm not leaving.," He said.

" Natsume-," I started.

" Not leaving.," He said, serious. I sighed, knowing they're is no debute, and also knowing Reo and him are going to be fighting...again. After awhile, Reo, Ruka, and Youchi came back inside. Reo stared at Natsume. We told them about Natsume's unbreakable and unbunging decision. Reo was furious, while Ruka and Youchi didn't mind, actually, they smiled, while Ruka smiled. Youchi just stared. Natsume and Reo brickered back and forther. I just decided to ignore them.

After awhile, It was time to rest. Reo was debuting about where Natsume, Ruka and Youchi would sleep. Reo told Ruka and Youchi could sleep in the rest room. Natsume though was going to sleep , like a dog, outside. Youchi gave a death glare to Reo because of Natsume. Reo just ignored him. Ruka, Youchi, started to leave. Reo just stayed and waited for Natsume to leave, before Reo would even leave. Natsume looked at me and stared. He then finally left with Reo right behind him, Following. I sighed and got ready.

Once I was ready to rest, I went to my room. I started to get ready to rest, when I heard a click and thump. I stopped and looked around.

'Is it organization Z?,' I thought. Then I heard footsteps. They stopped and then

" What are you sleeping in?," I looked and saw a figure.

" Whos there?," I asked, determined. He goaned in annoyance. Then a little flame. It was Natsume.

" Natsume? What are you-?," I started, when I realized his eyes were searching me.

" What?," I asked. He smirked.

" Nice.," He said.

" Pedo Pev!," I somewhat yell. He smirked and chuckled.

" What are you doing in my room?,"I asked.

" Rest.," He said.

" What?!" I said. He started to walk to me. I backed away as he walked closer. He then stopped and stared at something.

" What?," I asked. I followed his stare and saw what he was looking at. My toture.

' I thought he saw them before?,' I thought. He then reached to touch them cuts and bruises. I stepped back. He then tighten his fist. He didn't reply. Then I heard someone yell

" They're here! Kill them!," and then bullets started to hit. We tried to dodge the bullets, sadly though one grazed my arm. It started to sting. I winced in pain, even if it's just a grazed it STILL HURTS! I decided to ignore it. When the bullets stopped, Natsume hurried and started his fire. He then started to burn the shooters. Reo saw and grabbed me wrist. He then started to drag me as he said

" Come on!," and started to ran, while dragging me. Ruka looked and saw Reo dragging me away.

" Mi-" Ruka started, when A bullet almost hit him. Natsume was too busy, concentrating on the shooters as they burned. Y


	38. Chapter 38

" Natsume...leave.," I said. He didn't reply. He just stayed. After awhile, " Go. Rest.," Natsume said with his bangs covering his eyes.

" But- what about you-" I started when he dragged me to my bed. He then pushed me in the bed. " Sleep.," He replied. I just stared at him. Then I nodded. I went on and fell asleep. Then after awhile, something sinked into my bed, and then something wrapped it's arm around me. Wait, arms? I opened my eyes and looked to see Youchi and Natsume. Youchi was asleep and was nuzzled up next to me, while Natsume had his arms wrapped around me. He kept tightening his grip. I tried to stop him or wake him up, but no.

" Jerk.," I whispered as I rolled my eyes and started to close them again.

" Heard that.," I heard someone say. My eyes snapped open.

" Polka baka.," He whispered. I turned and saw Natsume with a small, tiny, somewhat smirk.

" You!," I whispered.

" Baka.," Youchi said.

" Thanks.," I said sarcastically. Youchi smirked. He actally smirked! I mean sure it was small. Tiny, but Youchi smirked! I rolled my eyes.

" Mikan.," I hear someone say.

" Hmm?," I asked as I tried to go back to sleep.

" I missed-... I mean Youchi missed you.," Natsume said.

" Did you actally say my name?," I asked, confused.

" Baka.," He said. We then fell into a deep rest though I remember Natsume nuzzle on me.

When I awoke, I went and found Reo.

" We have a mission.," He said as I came.

" Really?," I asked.

" Yeah, kiddo.," He said as he nodded.

" Yes sir.," I said. I then saw him smile. I decided not to wake or tell Ruka, Youchi and Natsume about us leaving. Reo and I got ready and we went to the car, jumped in and left.

After awhile of driving, we had arrived at our destination. I sighed. Reo saw this and stared at me.

" Mikan?," He asked. I was deep into thought, so he asked again

" Mikan?!," He slightly yelled.

" Hm, What?," I asked as I searched. He shook his head.

" Mission.," He said as we got out of the car. I looked and saw a big, heavy secured miltiary maybe? building. I watched as the officers and cops walked.

" R-Reo.," I stutter, somewhat frightened. He didn't answer. I turned to him. He was smirking. SMIRKING! I stared frightened at him. He then got his weapons, ready to fight. I shook my head and got my weapons. We went on and started on mission. We hurried and fought the officers and cops. We tried to not have to kill them or any. We hurried and ran to the side of the building. I waited to listen, when I heard a explosion. I saw a fire and smoke.

" Crap!," Reo said. Gun shots started to go off.

" Get them!," We heard officers and cops yell. We turn and saw boys with cops chasing them . One boy had a cat mask, the other had a bunny mask and the other had no mask. It was Natsume, Ruka and Youchi.

" Those! Bakas!," Reo said, mad. Reo and me started to shoot at the officers and cops. The boys ran to us.

" You Bakas!," Reo said as we shoot. Natsume came and turned me.

" Why did you leave?," He asked, mad.

" What?," I asked, confused.

" Why did you leave me?," He asked, mad yet sadden.

" Mikan!," Reo said. He had fought them off. Reo was going to fight with Natsume, when I heard someone yell

" They're here! Kill them!," and then bullets started to hit. We tried to dodge the bullets, sadly though one grazed my arm. It started to sting. I winced in pain, even if it's just a graze it STILL HURTS! I decided to ignore it. When the bullets stopped, Natsume hurried and started his fire. He then started to burn the shooters. Reo saw and grabbed me wrist. He then started to drag me as he said

" Come on!," and started to ran, while dragging me. Ruka looked and saw Reo dragging me away.

" Mi-" Ruka started, when A bullet almost hit him. Natsume was too busy, concentrating on the shooters as they burned. Youchi saw Reo was dragging me away. He started to walk toward us, when he turned to Natsume, who was trying and was struggling to stop the cops. Youchi turned to me and turned back to Natsume. Reo had been dragging me, when I had enough.

" Stop.," I said. He ignored me.

" Stop!," I yelled as I struggled to pull my arm away.

" We can just just leave them!," I said, mad.

" Mikan-" He started.

" No! Help-" I started, but

" MIKAN!," Reo yelled. His bangs covered his eyes.

" You're different! If you help them-...They hate you!," He yelled.

" Reo.," I said, shocked. I saw tear streaming down his eyes and face, he was crying!

" You are my partner, NOT Theirs!," He yelled, sobbing.

" Reo!," I said, shocked.

" You can't leave ME!," He sobbed.

" PLEASE DON' T LEAVE ME!," He sobbed. He grabbed my arm and leg and hugged me tight.

" R-Reo?," I said. He cover his eyes. I heard a bang.

" Reo.," I said. I untighten his grip and looked at him.

" Your MY partner too.," I said. He hurried and stared at me. I smirked. I then hurried and ran back to Natsume, Ruka, and Youchi.


	39. Chapter 39

**REO**

I watched as she ran to them. She said she's my partner, but as I watched her leave, saddness and memories came. I remember Yuka and how she left us and now a girl who looks like her is leaving me. My bangs covered my eyes as I tried to not cry, but still cried. Actally sobbed. Mikan means alot to me.

" MIKAN!," I screamed as I sobbed.

 _" Please don't leave me too!,"_ I thought as I sobbed.

 **With Mikan**

I ran as fast as I could. I could feel the bleed slide and drop down my arm, but still tried to ignore it. I had to safe them. I couldn't just let them die. After awhile of running I heard Reo scream.

 _" Sorry Reo.,"_ I thought. I had finally made it to where Natsume, Ruka, and Youchi. I stared at them. Ruka had a bullet in his knee and in his arm. He was holding his arm as he wince. Youchi was bleeding, but I didn't see his injury, he was in a ball shaped near Ruka. And Natsume, he was covered in blood. Blood slide and drip down his face and he would lose his alice, but would keep using it. Natsume was defending Ruka and Youchi as the guards and cops shot. Natsume got shot. I got so mad. I hurried and grapped Natsume as he collasped. He winced in pain? He had used his alice too much!

" Baka.," I said as I stared at him. I stopped the bullets from hitting us with a alice that woman that saved my gave me. She gave my a bag full of alices to use. I looked at the guards and cops and gave them a death glare. They trembled in fear.

" She' s just a little girl!," One of them said. I smirked.

 _" little huh?,"_ I thought. I layed Natsume down gently. I then got my weapons and turned to the them. I ran and sliced the guy. Gun shoots started and I fought and killed.

After awhile of fighting and killing I collasped. I looked at Natsume who was asleep and Ruka and Youchi who ran or crawl to Natsume.

" R-Reo.," I mumbled. I then fell asleep.

I opened my eyes to see Reo carrying me.

" Hi Kiddo.," He said with a smirk. I smirked and fell back asleep.

 **With Reo**

I remember hearing the gun shoots stop and then start. I ran scared of her getting hurt or killed! As I ran the gun shots faded. When I had made it, Natsume was collasped with Ruka and Youchi beside him. I hurried and looked to see Mikan collasped, when she said

" R-Reo.,". I watched. When she fell asleep I rushed to her. She had fought to keep them alive. I smiled. I carried her bridal style. Ruka and Youchi stared at me, thought Youchi gave me more of a murderous glare then just a stare like Ruka. I sighed and called reinforcements. When they got here they carried Youchi, Ruka and Natsume to the car. As I carried Mikan as I carried her She awoke and looked at me.

" Hi Kiddo.," I said with a smirk. She smirk and went back to sleep. I smirked as I watched her. I jumped into the car and we drove to the building.

When we got to the building 'She' (Aka the woman who saved Mikan) was standing at the door staring in shock at us. They rushed Natsume to her.

" There.," She said as she pointed to where Natsume would get fixed. Ruka and Youchi went too. I carried Mikan bridal style to the door.

" She's SO important?," She asked as I carried Mikan by her.

" So?," I asked. She shrugged and sighed and went to help Natsume. I went and took Mikan to her bed and layed her down. I looked at her and moved some of her bangs from her eyes.

 _"I'm so sorry.,"_ I thought as I cryed.

" I'm so sorry.," I said as I sobbed.

" R-Reo.,". I looked and saw Mikan still asleep. I smirked. I got up too leave. I kissed her on her forehead and smirk. I then left, smirking.


	40. Chapter 40

Hi guys! I know I was gone for a long time and I'm sorry. I'm back though and have got a chapter for you guys. Please forgive me.

-Fear-Chan.

 **Mikan**

I remember seeing Reo carrying me and him crying, saying sorry. I awoke and saw I was in my bed, not the battlefield. I sighed and smirked.

 _" Reo.,"_ I thought. I remembered Natsume, Ruka, and Youchi. I hurried and rushed. I found Ruka and Youchi awake talking. I walked over.

" Why does Natsume even have that...that alice.," Ruka said as tears fell. Youchi just stared, sad. I walked away from them and to Natsume who was still sleep. His alice was still hurting him. I watched as he winced and cryed. I walked to him and stared. I then got an idea and went to my bed and got paper and a pen. I wrote letters and went to Youchi and Ruka. I walked to them. They must of heard me as they looked and watched me. I then handed them the letters. They then stared at me confused. They opened them.

Dear Ruka/Youchi,

Would you be mad if Natsume lost his alice? He wouldn't be able to see you or come back to Gakuen Alice, but he would or might help him?

It said. They both just stared at it. Ruka then started to cry or sob. Youchi looked at the letter mad.

" I (sniff) guess (sniff) It would help him.," Ruka said as he sobbed. Youchi stared at the letter and then looked at Natsume. Tears fell from Youchi as he nodded.

" But, Natsume won't be free.," Ruka said. I thought about my new alices. I stared at the too and thought

 _" Sorry.,"_. I when nodded and went to my bed. After awhile, Ruka and Youchi were asleep. I walked to Natsume.

" Natsume, Do you want to lose your alice?," I asked him as he slept.

" Hmm Yeah, but I have to safe my sister.," He said. I was shocked he had a sister.

" What's her name?," I asked.

" Aoi.," He said. I smirked.

" Okay. Night Natsume.," I said as I smirked.

" Night Baka.," He said. I then letf.

" Sorry.," I said as left. I went to Reo's room and knocked.

" Reo.," I said as I knocked. He opened the door.

" What?," He asked, sleepy.

" Can you get information on a girl named Aoi Hyuga?," I asked.

" Yeah. Why?," He asked.

" Please find her?," I asked. He nodded.

" Okay. Night.," I said. He waved and said

" Night.," as he closed the door. I then went to Natsume and looked at him. I then stole his alice. He still winced and cryed . I stared at him confused.

" His alice is gone.," I looked and saw 'Her'. She walked to me.

" He's just dreaming.," She said. I smirked. I then went to my room. I then went to my bed and fell asleep with Natsume's alice. After awhile, I awoke from the dreams.

" Natsume.," I said as I realized he lived with this. An idea came. I went and got a box and put his alice in it. I closed the box. I then stared at it. I then went to my bed and went back to sleep.


	41. Sorry

Hi guys! I'm SO SORRY! I lefted for a long while, but I going to try and start writing again! Now I'll probably only work on one story at a time, I hope you won't mind. And also with this I have a question for you guys. I'm going to update or revamp " The Saddened Kitten" so do you guys want me to keep the older version or the current version or do you want me to just update over the current version of " The Saddened Kitten " ? I also will say I might not have a time that I update it. I just try to update every so often. Also I've gotten (kinda) out of the manga and anime scene, though I will try and work on a couple of me stories, especially " The Saddened Kitten ". So don't worry about that. I really missed you guys and I hope you'll all will forgive me for disappearing.

\- Fear-chan


End file.
